My Guardian Angel
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: KyuMin muncul lagi! :D  Don't like, don't read.. hhahaha


**My Guardian Angel**

**Cast :: lagi- lagi KyuMin couple! _ Yesung, Wookie, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Shindong and Hankyung**

**Genre :: Romance/drama/tragedy/humor dikit/gaje/friendship/angst**

**Summary :: Lagi- lagi KyuMin couple muncul dngan crita yg ngga jelas**

Selamat membacaaaaa! :D**  
**

**

* * *

**

Sungmin duduk dikursi taman sambil memperhatikan setumpukkan buku tulis dan tumpukkan kertas soal dihadapannya. Wajahnya penuh luka memar. Membuat kulitnya yang putih itu terlihat kotor karena darah.

Ia menghela nafas berat sambil memandangi danau buatan didalam wilayah sekolah itu dan mengeluarkan kotak plester dari saku kemeja sekolahnya.

Danau itu memancarkan warna senja dari langit dan membuat perasaannya semakin kalut.

_Sungmin pov_

Dasar Lee Sungmin bodoh.. Kenapa nggak bisa menolak semua ini, sih..

_Flashback.._

" Sungmin! Ini kerjakan!" Siwon melemparkan sebuah buku tulis kearah mejaku dengan tampang galak.

Aku menatapnya. " Apa ini?"

" Tugas matematika. Kembalikan padaku besok." Ucap Siwon lagi.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. " Tapi tugas ini kan dikumpulkannya masih minggu depan, kenapa nggak kau kerjakan sendiri saja?" Tanyaku.

Siwon melotot menatapku. " Kau berani menolak?" Tanyanya dingin.

Aku menegang. Aku melakukan kesalahan. Kulihat Kangin, Shindong dan Heechul sudah berdiri dibelakang Siwon. Memandangiku sambil menyeringai.

" Habisi dia." Perintah Siwon dingin sambil menunjukku.

" Tunggu! Maaf! Aku!" Aku berusaha memberi alasan dihadapanya tapi ketiga pesuruh Siwon tak mengizinkanku bicara. Mereka mulai memukuli tubuhku meski saat itu aku berada didalam kelas.

Siwon adalah anak dari kepala sekolah Suju High School, tempat dimana aku besekolah ini. Tak ada yang berani menentangnya. Dia suka menindas siapapun, dan aku satu- satunya korban tetapnya.

Kurasakan darah mengalir dari bibirku yang tadi dipukul Kangin. Aku melirik kearah teman- temanku yang menatapku serba salah. Aku nggak berniat meminta pertolongan mereka, karena kalau itu kulakukan, maka mereka juga akan dipukuli.

" Sudahlah Siwon." Yesung maju sambil memegangiku yang sudah terpuruk dipojok kelas.

" Diam kau kepala besar! Apa kau mau mengalami seperti dia!" Ancam Siwon dingin.

Yesung nggak menjawab. Aku mengangkat tanganku, mengisyaratkan pada Yesung agar nggak membantuku. " Aku.. Nggak apa- apa.." Ucapku meyakinkan sambil mencoba berdiri. Aku memandangi Siwon. " Baiklah.. Akan kukerjakan."

Siwon dan ketiga temannya tertawa bangga. Ia melemparkan buku- buku dan beberapa kertas soal kearahku. " Kerjakan itu semua dan berikan padaku besok!" Perintahnya.

Aku memunguti lembaran soal dan buku- buku itu dengan perasaan kacau.

_Flashback end.._

Aku masih melamun memandangi setumpuk soal itu sambil merekatkan plester- plester di wajahku yang penuh luka..

Whuusshh! Tiba- tiba angin bertiup kencang. Menerbangkan soal- soal yang tadi diberikan Siwon.

Aku terlonjak melihat soal- soal itu berhamburan kemana- mana. Pandanganku tertuju pada secarik kertas yang melayang menuju danau.

Aaahhk! Pliis jangan nyemplung, dong!

Aku langsung berlari mengejar kertas itu tapi telambat, kertas itu sudah mengambang dipermukaan danau yang tenang itu.

Mati aku!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku mencari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan. Aku melihat sebuah ranting kayu. Tanpa banyak mikir aku langsung menariknya dan menyodorkan ranting itu kearah kertas soal yang mengambang semakin jauh.

Nggak sampai!

Aaiiish! Aku harus bagaimana lagi ini?

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku semakin kearah danau. Aku harus mendapatkan soal itu. Atau aku akan mati besok.

Zrut! Aku nggak sadar telah maju terlalu jauh, tanganku terperosok masuk kedalam danau. Karena nggak bisa bertahan, dengan mulus aku nyemplung di danau itu.

" Aaarrgh! Tolong aku!" Jeritku panik.

Aku nggak bisa berenang!

Tanganku terus menggapai- gapai kepermukaan air. Namun nggak ada seorangpun disana. Nggak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongku. Karena aku sendirian. Aku tenggelam semakin dalam. Aku nggak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku. Aku akan mati.. mati.. mati tenggelam di danau yang sepi ini…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku membuka mataku. Langit sudah gelap. Udara musim dingin serasa menggigitku. Aku menggigil dan berusaha bangun. Aku menatap sekelilingku.

Aku masih di dekat danau.

Apa aku sudah mati?

Tadi aku tenggelam, kan?

" Kau sudah sadar?" Teguran lembut seseorang mengejutkanku.

Aku menoleh dan kulihat seorang cowok yang nggak kukenal. Rambutnya sedikit keriting, kulitnya putih dan ia terlihat sangat tampan. Meski saat itu langit gelap, aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya dengan sangat jelas.

" Kau yang menolongku?" Tanyaku. Aku akhirnya sadar kalau aku bahkan sudah mengenakan mantel tebal yang bukan milikku.

Cowok itu tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum. " Kalau bukan aku, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang." Ejeknya. " Mati konyol karena sebuah kertas."

Aku merengut. Dia memang sudah menyelamatkanku, tapi sifatnya buruk. Seenaknya aja mencela orang yang nyaris mati.

" Maaf maaf saja kalau aku akan mati konyol tadi." Gerutuku kesal.

Ia tertawa lagi. " Siapa suruh nggak berenang. Hanya demi selembar kertas sampai seperti itu. Konyol."

" Maaf maaf saja kalau aku juga nggak bisa berenang!" Sahutku lagi lebih kencang.

Ia menatapku. " Kau marah- marah. Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih padaku, dong." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku melotot. Aku tahu kalau aku harus berterima kasih. Tapi dia juga yang membuatku marah- marah. Menyebalkan!

" Kalau kau tak berniat menolong, yah jangan tolong aku!" Balasku lagi. Aku mulai merapihkan tumpukkan buku dan soal yang ada disebelahku. Aku harus pulang dan mengerjakan semua itu.

Aku berdiri sambil menatap pemuda asing itu. " Gomawo." Ucapku sekilas sambil berlai meninggalkannya.

Saat itu aku nggak perduli siapa cowok yang menolongku. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasku agar aku nggak kembali dihajar besok.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk dikelas dengan perasaan bingung. Aku terus mengingat cowok kemarin. Aku pulang sambil terus mengenakan mantelnya. Padahal aku nggak kenal siapa dia, kenapa aku bisa bertindak seceroboh itu sih! Bagaimana caraku mengembalikan mantel itu?

" Sungmin." Teguran lembut Wookie membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya.

" Apa lukamu baik- baik saja? Bagaimana dengan soal yang kemarin?" Tanyanya sambil duduk disebelah kursiku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. " Aku masih baik- baik saja." Jawabku. Pikiranku tertuju pada soal yang seharusnya menghilang di danau itu. Sejujurnya saat aku menghitung jumlah kertas soal itu, jumlahnya pas. Dengan kata lain, si cowok misterius itu juga mengambilkan kertas soal yang ada di danau saat itu.

" Sudah selesai." Gumamku. Aku nggak tidur semalaman untuk mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan Siwon.

Wookie menatapku sedih. " Maaf aku nggak bisa menolongmu. Yesungpun nggak bisa menolongmu." Ucapnya dengan suara begetar.

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap bahunya lembut. " Aku justru akan marah kalau kau membantuku. Cukup biar aku saja yang menjadi korban mereka. Kau dan Yesung nggak usah ikut campur."

Wookie menatapku sambil terpaksa tersenyum.

" Heii!" Gertakan seram Kangin membuat kami berdua tersentak.

Aku menatap tajam cowok berbadan besar itu. Sambil mengeluarkan semua buku dan soal yang Siwon berikan kemarin. " Sudah semua." Ucapku.

Kangin tersenyum bangga. " Bagus. Kau memang bisa diharapkan." Ucapnya sambil mengambil tumpukan buku itu dimejaku itu dan membawanya ketempat Siwon didepan kelas.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi dan guru kami masuk kedalam kelas bersama dengan seorang anak cowok.

Aku menatap cowok itu sambil melotot nggak percaya.

Seakan menyadari kehadiranku, cowok itu juga menatap kearahku dengan senyumannya yang kelihatan licik namun terlihat manis.

Dia! Dia! Cowok di tepi danau kemariin!

_Sungmin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0oo0

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku duduk diujung kelas. Mataku kuedarkan kesekeliling kelas. Dan pandanganku tertuju pada seorang cowok berwajah manis yang duduk di barisan tengah dikelas itu.

Kulihat cowok itu melirik kearahku. Dan saat tatapan mata kami bertemu, dia langsung membuang muka malu.

Aku tersenyum kecil dimejaku melihat kelakukan cowok itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa tatapannya ketakukan begitu coba?

Aku melihat kebangku tempat dimana Siwon, sepupuku duduk. Ia kelihatan malas- malasan ditempatnya dan aku bisa memaklumi itu. Ia memang suka bertindak seenaknya mengingat sekolah ini sudah berada ditangannya.

Bel istirahat berdering. Beberapa siswa langsung berjalan keluar kelas dengan tergesa- gesa. Aku nggak mengerti, kenapa mereka kelihatan sangat resah begitu.

Siwon berjalan kearah cowok imut yang sejak tadi memperhatikanku. Ia tak berniat beramah tamah dengan sepupunya yang baru datang dari Swiss ini rupanya. Dan aku nggak perduli. Aku juga nggak ingin beramah tamah sama cowok menyebalkan itu.

Tapi kini pandanganku tertuju penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon. Dua cowok berbadan besar dan satu cowok yang terlihat cantik berjalan mendampingi Siwon.

" Heh!" Seru Siwon sambil menggebrak meja cowok itu.

Aku terkejut melihat perlakuan Siwon. Cowok itu dan dua orang disebelahnya menatap Siwon kaget.

Si cowok itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang nggak kedengaran sampai ketempatku. Namun kedua temannya langsung beringsut menjauh kebelakang kelas dengan tatapan was- was. Aku menyimpulkan, cowok imut itu menyuruh kedua temannya menjauh. Aku semakin penasaran ada apa ini.

" Lee Sungmin! Kau membuat tulisan di kertas soalku lutur, heh?" Bentak Siwon.

Aku terdiam. Jadi nama cowok itu Lee Sungmin. Dan jadi, semua soal yang kemarin dipegangnya itu. Milik Siwon?

Kulihat Sungmin menatap Siwon. " Tapi aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya, itu nggak sengaja." Belanya.

Siwon menarik soal yang dipegang si cowok cantik dan menjejalkannya didepan wajah Sungmin. " Selain itu soal nomor tujuh. Kau lupa mengisinya!" Bentaknya tak mau kalah.

Kulihat Sungmin langsung menegang dihadapan Siwon.

" Pukul dia." Ucap Siwon lagi.

Ketiga cowok dibelakangnya langsung maju dan mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin. Si cowok gendut menghentakkan tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin terjatuh menabrak meja dan kursi.

Aku tersentak melihat pemandangan dihadapanku. Aku langsung berdiri.

" Siwon! Apa- apaan ini?" Seruku marah sambil melangkah kearah Lee Sungmin. Aku merunduk dan membantu Sungmin berdiri lalu memandangi Siwon.

" Kenapa kau menghajarnya hanya karena dia lupa mengerjakan soalmu?" Tanyaku lagi sambil melotot.

Siwon melotot menatapku. " Kau jangan ikut- ikutan Kyu! Ini urusanku! Bukan urusanmu yang anak baru!" Hardiknya.

Aku nggak perduli!

" Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja melihatmu memukuli orang yang sudah susah payah mengerjakan tugasmu?" Bentakku lagi.

Siwon semakin melotot menatapku.

Aku langsung membawa Sungmin keluar kelas. Aku tahu Siwon masih memandangiku tak percaya Tapi aku nggak takut padanya. Aku melirik kearah Sungmin yang nggak berkata apapun. Kemarin saat melihat wajahnya yang penuh luka, aku penasaran kenapa ia terluka sebegitu banyaknya. Namun sekarang, aku tahu siapa yang menyebabkan luka diwajah mulusnya itu. Sepupuku sendiri.

0o0o0o0o00o0

Sungmin duduk diam diatas kursi di ruang kesehatan. Aku menyeret bangku dan duduk didepannya. Guru UKS lagi nggak ada, jadi aku langsung masuk saja. Tanganku sudah memegang kotak P3k.

Aku mengeluarkan kapas dan membalurinya dengan alcohol. Aku mengangkat wajah Sungmin. Mata kami kembali bertemu.

" Jangan bergerak." Ucapku cepat. Dengan perlahan aku mengoleskan alcohol itu diluka Sungmin.

" Aaw." Umpat Sungmin sambil menghindar.

Aku menahan wajah Sungmin. " Sebentar saja ditahan. Aku akan pelan- pelan." Ucapku lagi sambil mengoleskan alcohol di luka dekat bibir Sungmin. Tanganku menyentuh bibir mungil itu.

Kejadian kemarin kuingat kembali. Kemarin aku..

Ah! Sudahlah! Batinku. Aku langsung menyelesaikan tugasku. Setelah selesai aku menutup luka Sungmin dengan plester.

Aku meletakkan kotak P3k itu dimeja dan kembali menatap Sungmin. " Kenapa nggak melawan?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Sungmin menatapku santai. " Buat apa? Toh aku nggak akan menang melawan mereka berempat."

Aku mendelikkan mata kesal. Aku nggak suka mendengar jawaban semacam itu. " Kau ini laki- laki bukan sih? Kok lemah banget!" Omelku.

Sungmin kali ini menatapku kesal. " Biarkan saja aku. Aku nggak minta tolong padamu, kan!" Bentaknya nggak kalah keras.

Aku menghela nafas. " Kenapa nggak ada satupun siswa dikelas yang membantumu?"

" Aku nggak mau dibantu siapapun. Kalau mereka menolongku, mereka akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Dan aku nggak mau itu terjadi." Jawab Sungmin. Ia memandang keluar jendela UKS.

Aku memandangi wajahnya dari samping lekat- lekat. Meski wajahnya ditutupi plester. Tapi masih ada sedikit kecantikan tertinggal diwajahnya.

Eeeits! Apa yang kupikirkan? Baru saja aku membayangkan kalau Sungmin itu cantik? Aaah.. Aku mulai nggak normal.

Sungmin kembali menatapku. " Gomawo." Ucapnya akhirnya sambil beranjak bangun. " Tapi setelah ini jangan tolong aku lagi. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau nggak usah ikut campur, anak baru." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku yang masih duduk mematung diruang UKS.

Lee Sungmin.. Kau bahkan nggak memanggil namaku, kan?

_Kyuhun pov end_

Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Pikirannya semakin diliputi kecemasan dan ketakutan.

Ia tahu semuanya belum berakhir. Siwon pasti akan membuat perhitungan padanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sungmin pov_

Aku semakin bingung apa yang terjadi. Sudah lewat satu hari dan aku masih selamat dari Siwon dan teman- temannya? Ini mustahil! Jelas- jelas kemarin urusan kami masih belum selesai, kan?

Apa ini karena yang menolongku adalah si anak baru itu? Cho Kyuhyun. Sepupu Siwon.

Apa yang kulakukan? Dia sudah menolongku sampai dua kali, tapi aku sama sekali nggak mencoba bersikap ramah padanya. Aku bahkan belum memulangkan mantelnya yang nggak sengaja kubawa pulang itu. Ada apa denganmu Lee Sungmin?

Aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang kelas. Ia nggak terlalu berniat bergaul dengan siswa lain dikelas kami. Ia selalu sibuk sendiri dengan PSP yang selalu dibawanya kemana- mana.

Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun menoleh menatapku. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Wajahku terasa panas lagi. Memalukan! Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memergokiku sedang memandanginya. Ada apa dengan perasaanku? Aku.. Aku..

" Ada masalah?" Tegur seseorang.

Aku menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Aku menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah ada disampingku. Memandangiku dengan senyum sempurnanya. Wajahku kontan memerah lagi. Aku sendiri nggak tau kenapa!

Aku menggeleng cepat.

" Kenapa terus memandangiku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku lagi- lagi cuma bisa menggeleng.

" Ada yang mau dibicarakan?"

Aku menggeleng. Degup jantungku terus berpacu kencang dan aku mulai keringatan panik. Kenapa aku panik? Aku juga nggak tau!

" Apa kau nggak bisa menjawab hal lain selain menggeleng?"

Aku lagi- lagi menggeleng. Aku bagai robot dihadaoan cowok aneh itu.

" Kau nggak punya mulut, ya?"

Aku sudah hampir menggeleng lagi. Tapi begitu tersadar akan pertanyaannya aku langsung menatapnya sambil melotot. " Nae?"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat responku. " Siapa suruh cuma geleng- geleng nggak jelas. Dasar anak aneh!" Ejeknya sambil menempeleng kepalaku pelan.

Kyuhyun sudah berjalan lagi kekursinya dan kembali memainkan PSP-nya dengan serius. Sedangkan aku, masih duduk dikursiku. Menatapnya. Menatap wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakannya, perasaan ini bergejolak dalam hatiku. Perasaan aneh terhadapnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Aku pergi!" Seruku sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Aku menenteng mantel Kyuhyun yang sudah bersih.

Ya, aku akan mengembalikannya hari ini. Juga meminta maaf karena bersikap dingin padanya dan juga berterima kasih secara tulus.

Aku merasa senang.

Langkahku mendadak berhenti saat melihat tiga orang yang kukenal berdiri menghalangi jalanku menuju sekolah. Aku menatap Kangin, Heechul dan Shindong ngeri. Ah, kurasa ini saatnya mereka membalasku atas kejadian tempo hari itu.

" Kalian.."

Kangin tersenyum dingin. " Jadi si kelinci Sungmin udah dapet pangeran yang akan menolongnya, ya?"

Aku tertegun. Aku mengerti maksud perkataannya. Dia membicarakan Kyuhyun.

" Aku nggak ada hubungan apa- apa dengannya." Balasku.

Heechul menatapku tak percaya. " Membawa mantelnya masih bilang nggak ada hubungan apa- apa?"

Secara refleks aku menyembunyikan matel itu dibalik tubuhku. " Apa mau kalian?"

Shindong berjalan mendekatiku, dan aku mundur perlahan. Perasaanku nggak enak. Dan dengan segenap kemampuanku, aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Berlari secepat yang aku bisa! Menjauh dari mereka!

" Kejar dia!" Kudengar perintah Kangin dibelakangku.

Aku bisa merasakannya, tiga orang itu ikut berlari mengejarku. Aku takut. Aku tak ingin mereka menangkapku! Setidaknya! Jangan untuk hari ini! Aku akan mengotori mantel Kyuhyun! Kumohon Tuhan, untuk hari ini saja.. Jangan biarkan mereka menangkapku!

Kumohon!

Bruukh! Aku menabrak seseorang dan aku langsung jatuh terjerembab.

" Mi.. Mianhaeyo!" Ucapku cepat dengan nafas terengah- engah.

" Sungmin?"

Aku terlonjak melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Kyuhyun!

Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang saat kudengar derap lari Kangin, Heechul dan Shindong. Mereka berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tempatku terjatuh. Aku kembali memandangi Kyuhyun yang sudah menatap mereka bertiga dingin dengan mata tajamnya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ia berjalan dan berdiri dihadapanku. Menyembunyikanku dengan tubuh tingginya.

Kangin, Heechul dan Shindong tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya langsung berjalan menjauh dari kami berdua sambil mendengus kesal. Aku menghela nafas lega masih dalam posisi duduk dijalanan.

" Kau diserang lagi?" Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan membantuku berdiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya. Kulihat tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada mantel yang kubawa. Aku langsung menyodorkannya.

" Mian, sepertinya kotor lagi. Padahal sudah kucuci." Sesalku. " Kalau kau mau, biar kucuci lagi saja." Aku hendak menarik mantel itu lagi, tapi Kyuhyun buru- buru mengambilnya dari tanganku.

" Hanya debu jalanan saja. Ngapain repot- repot." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis menatapku.

Senyumannya membuat jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. " Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku kearahanya. Ini terlalu formal, Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kulakukan, sih?

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia menepuk- nepuk kepalaku lembut. " Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Cepat angkat wajahmu!" Serunya.

Aku menurut dan kulihat ia masih tertawa. Tawanya membuatnya terlihat semakin berbeda dimataku.

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan mendahuluiku sambil menenteng mantelnya. " Mulai sekarang, kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, bilang saja padaku."

Aku sedikti berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya yang panjang. " Maksudmu?"

Ia menatapku namun tak tersenyum. " Bilang padaku dan aku yang akan membalas mereka. Aku pasti akan menolongmu."

" Sudah kubilang kau nggak usah ikut campur."

" Aku nggak ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin menegakkan keadilan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai jahil.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu itu. Menegakkan keadilan? Apa dia pikir dirinya itu superman atau spiderman, hah?

Aku berhenti tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun memandangi wajahku dengan ekspresi serius. " Kenapa?"

Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk- nepuk kepalaku lagi. " Nah, senyum begitu, kan lebih baik daripada marah- marah. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu dulu, kau selalu marah- marah, sih." Ucapnya lagi sambil mulai melangkah lagi.

Aku menatapnya dari tempatku berdiri. Wajahku memerah. Lagi- lagi kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Tapi kali ini aku sudah nggak bingung, perasaan apa yang melandaku ini.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada Cho Kyuhyun.

_Sungmin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku menatap Siwon serius. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum menyindir. " Jadi, kau mau melindunginya?" Tanya Siwon.

Aku tak pernah takut padanya. " Iya." Jawabku cepat. " Berhenti mengganggunya. Berhenti bersikap semaumu. Kau benar- benar nggak dewasa."

Siwon masih tersenyum dingin menatapku. " Jangan kau pikir karena kau sepupuku, dan kau siswa jenius yang bisa melongkap kelas, kau bisa mengatur dan memerintahku, Kyuhyun."

Brak! Aku menggebrak meja Siwon dengan kesal. Membuat beberapa pelayan yang tadi berada didekat kami berubah tegang.

" Aku memperingatkanmu." Ancamku kali ini.

Siwon hanya menanggapiku sambil tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Ia keluar dari ruang tamu rumahnya yang mewah itu.

" Tuan muda Cho. Maafkan perlakuan tuan muda Siwon tadi." Ucap Hankyung, kepala pelayan dirumah keluarga itu.

Aku mendengus. Aku tahu benar kelakuan Siwon. Dan aku tahu dia tak akan diam saja. Meski aku sepupunya, dia tak akan melepaskanku dan membiarkanku mengganggu kesenangannya. Karena dia Choi Siwon.

" Aku mau pulang." Ucapku akhirnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hankyung.

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya.

Dalam hati aku tahu sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk, cepat atau lambat akan terjadi diantara aku atau Sungmin.

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap melindungi Sungmin. Melindungi Lee Sungmin.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Firasatku buruk. Sudah hampir bel masuk, Sungmin masih belum datang kesekolah. Siwon dan ketiga temannya juga belum datang. Kemana mereka? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi. Apa Siwon sudah menyerang Sungmin lagi.

" Cho-Cho Kyuhyun!" Tiba- tiba Kim Ryeowook datang menghampiriku dengan tangan gemetar memegang handphone berwarna pink.

Aku menatapnya bingung. " Ada apa?"

" A-Aku menemukan ini didalam lokerku tadi. Ini ponsel milik Sungmin."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tahu sesuatu memang sudah terjadi. Aku tak bertanya, kubiarkan cowok kecil itu melanjutkan kata- katanya.

Wookie memperlihatkan ponsel itu. Mataku terbelalak kaget, saat melihat layar handphonenya. Sebuah message. Message yang membuatku tersentak.

_Kim Ryeowook, beritahu Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin-nya ada padaku._

Aku benar- benar tersentak dan langsung merebut ponsel pink itu dari tangan Wookie. " Apa kau tahu dimana dia?"

Wookie menggeleng. " Aku.. Aku takut Siwon pasti akan melukai Sungmin lagi." Ucapnya gemetar.

Aku menepuk bahunya cepat. " Jangan khawatir. Aku akan pergi mencari mereka. Kau cari alasan logis kalau guru bertanya kenapa kami semua nggak dikelas." Ucapku cepat.

Wookie mengangguk mengerti. " Aku akan mencoba semua yang bisa kulakukan. Tolonglah Sungmin." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Cho Siwon! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Ini bukan lagi main- main namanya!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku belari mengitari sekolah.

Sial! Dimana mereka!

Bel akhir pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi tapi aku masih belum menemukan mereka. Ada dimana kau...

__Ajik giuhkhaneunji nuhmani juhnbooin nal midneunji__ Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi.

" Yeobseyo!" Seruku cepat. Aku tahu siapa yang meneleponku.

" Dimana kau?" Kedengar suara Siwon disebrang sana.

" Aku dikoridor. Dimana Sungmin? Cepat katakan Siwon!"

Kali ini Siwon tertawa kecil.

" Ky-Kyu.." Kudengar suara Sungmin. Lemah.

" Sungmin! Apa yang terjadi? Dimana kau?"

" Ky-Kyuhyun.. Jangan kesini.." Suara itu terdengar terlalu lemah.

Aku benar- benar panik. " Dimana kau?"

" Bagaimana Kyu? Inilah yang kulakukan karena kau berani mencampuri urusanku." Kali ini Siwon lagi yang bicara.

Aku tersentak. " Pengecut! Kalau memang kau punya urusan denganku, kenapa kau menyerang Sungmin?" Bentakku kasar. " Cepat katakan dimana kalian!"

" Kangin, kudengar Lee Sugmin tak bisa berenang, kan? Tenggelamkan dia." Kali ini suara Siwon terdengar memerintah.

Tubuhku menegang. " Siwon! Kau! Jangan lakukan itu!"

" Cepat Kangin!" Bentak Siwon.

Byuurr! Aku mendengar suara sesuatu masuk kedalam air.

" Sungmin!" Aku langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berlari. Tempat sepi yang ada banyak air. Aku tak yakin mereka di danau sekolah! Cuma satu tempat yang kutahu. Tempat dimana Sungmin sudah akan mati!

_Kyuhyun pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sungmin pov_

Tanganku berusaha menggapai permukaan air.

Air kolam renang mulai kutelan. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aah.. Luka- lukaku yang kudapat saat dipukuli tadi terasa sangat perih. Beberapa tetes darahku mulai bercampur dengan air kolam renang. Kali ini tak akan ada yang menyelamatkanku. Aku akan benar- benar mati.

Kyuhyun..

Apa aku akan mati sebelum menyampaikan perasaan ini?

Aku nggak mau!

Kyu..

Kyu..

Kyuhyun!

Aku nggak akan menyerah!

Aku terus berusaha mempertahankan tenagaku dan tetap berada dipermukaan air dengan susah payah. Bukan hal gampang, karena aku nggak bisa berenang, tubuhku bergerak turun naik dipermukaan air. Tapi aku harus tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Aku tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan datang. Dia pasti akan datang menolongku! Aku percaya padanya!

KYUHYUN!

Sreet! Sesuatu menarik lenganku, menyeretku dari dalam air menuju permukaan. Ia langsung menarikku naik ke tepi kolam renang.

" Uhuk-uhuk!" Aku terbatuk. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

" Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Aku menoleh, kulihat Kyuhyun menatapku panik dan khawatir. " Kyu.."

" Syukulah!" Kyuhyun langsung memelukku sebentar. Lalu ia perlahan berdiri dan menatap Siwon dan ketiga temannya. Aku berada dibelakangnya, aku nggak tahu bagaimana tatapannya. Tapi aku tahu. Kyuhyun marah.

" Kau datang sangat tepat waktu." Gumam Siwon sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang cepak. " Kukira kau akan telat, Kyu."

" Ini benar- benar nggak lucu." Geram Kyuhyun marah.

Namun Siwon hanya tertawa pelan. " Habisi saja dia." Perintah Siwon.

Ketiga anak buahnya itu dengan menyeringai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin. Menjauh dari kolam." Ucapnya dingin.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. Mereka pasti akan berkelahi. Aku ingin membantu, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Melawan tiga cowok berbadan tinggi besar seperti mereka. Akulah yang akan mati dengan sangat mudah. Aku menurut dan berdiri. Sedikit merubah posisiku menjauh dari kolam. Tapi aku masih berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Pertarungan itu terjadi begitu saja dihadapanku. Namun aku terpana, Kyuhyun benar- benar kuat. Ia bahkan bisa menghadapi ketiga lawannya dengan gesit. Pantas saja dia dengan pede menyuruhku meminta tolong padanya. Ia benar- benar sangat kuat. Kyuhyun..

Srat! Aku terkesiap saat seseorang menarik lenganku secara paksa dan mengunci gerakanku.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipiku. Siwon sudah mencengkramku dan mengancamku dengan sebuah pisau lipat kecil.

" Kyuhyun." Panggilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut melihatku kini sudah berada ditangan Siwon. " Siwon!"

" Kira- kira.." Siwon mengoleskan sisi pisau itu perlahan dikulit wajahku. " Bagaimana ya kalau aku sedikit menambahkan luka dikulitnya?"

" Siwon!" Sentak Kyuhyun lagi.

" Hajar dia!" Kali ini perintah Siwon terdengar keras disampingku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tubuhku menegang.

Kangin, Shindong dan Heechul mulai memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun dan pemuda itu nggak melawan.

" Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lawan mereka! Jangan perdulikan aku!" Seruku. Mataku sudah terasa panas dan mulai berkaca- kaca.

" Jangan konyol." Gumam Siwon. " Dia tahu, kalau melawan, maka kau yang akan menerima getahnya. Karena itu dia diam saja."

" Dia itu sepupumu, kan?"

" Memang aku perduli. Aku nggak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mengganggu kesenanganku."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dan mulai menangis melihat tubuhnya dioper dan dipegangi oleh Heechul dan Shindong lalu dipukuli habis- habisan oleh Kangin. " Hentikaan! Kumohon! Aku.. Aku akan melakukan semua hal yang kau perintahkan! Aku akan menerima jika kau pukuli! Tapi jangan sakiti Kyuhyun lebih dari ini!" Tangisku histeris.

Tak ada yang mendengarkan suaraku.

Kangin masih memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun.

Aku meronta. Tapi Siwon semakin mencengkramku kuat- kuat, membuat lenganku sakit. Aku terus meronta. Aku hanya ingin menolong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun!

" Hentikan!" Jeritku lagi. Suaraku pecah.

Bukh! Kyuhyun jatuh terjerembab dilantai. Ia memandangi ketiga lawannya. Tatapan matanya masih tajam, ia menghapus darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun kembali menatapku, tapi kali ini dia tersenyum.

Melihat senyumannya, hatiku seakan remuk. Kyuhyun melindungiku sampai seperti itu.

" Kyuhyun.. Sudah hentikan.. Pergilah.." Isakku pilu. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. Melihat tubuhnya hancur seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang nggak bisa kudengar. Shindong menendangnya kearah kolam renang.

Byur! Kyuhyun tenggelam. Warna air kolam yang biru mulai tercampur dengan noda merah dari Kyuhyun.

Aku tersentak. " Kyuhyun!" Dengan sekuat tenaga kuhempaskan lengan kuat Siwon. Ia tersentak jatuh kebelakang. Aku berlari dan menceburkan diri kekolam renang. Kyuhyun! Aku harus menolongnya! Kyuhyun!

Kulihat tubuhnya tenggelam perlahan. Namun ia menatapku lalu melotot melihatku.

Aku tahu dia marah. Tapi aku nggak perduli. Kutarik tangannya, aku berusaha menggerakan kedua kaki dan tanganku. Namun semua mustahil Aku tetap nggak bisa mencapai permukaan. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun yang menarikku mencapai permukaan dan mendorongku ke tepi kolam. Aku tak bisa melindunginya.

" Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentaknya marah sambil naik kepermukaan.

" Aku hanya ingin berguna." Isakku.

Kyuhyun langsung memelukku. " Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir bodoh!"

" Memuakkan." Ejekan Siwon membuat kami tersentak. Aku menatap Siwon bingung. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap pemuda itu tajam.

" Kau nggak akan kubiarkan lolos." Gumam Kyuhyun tiba- tiba. Aku menatapnya, kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyuman misterius.

Duaakh! Sesuatu dengan kencang mengenai kepala Siwon. Siwon terjengkang kedepan.

Aku melongo melihat bola voli menggelinding didekat Siwon. Kutatap kearah dimana bola itu datang dan lagi- lagi mataku melotot kaget. Kulihat Wookie, Yesung, dan beberapa teman sekelasku berdiri dipintu masuk kolam sambil membawa bola- bola besar.

Kyuhyun tertawa. " Sebelum masuk kesini, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Wookie untuk datang kesini dan bilang kalau Sungmin dalam bahaya. Aku juga berpesan agar mereka menunggu saja diluar, kalau aku benar- benar dalam bahaya baru mereka boleh masuk." Lalu Kyuhyun meringis.

" Kyu!" Aku menatapnya khawatir. Lukanya sudah terasa sakit akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menatapku. " Gantian. Aku rasa aku sudah nggak kuat lagi, niih.." Ucapnya seraya memegang wajahku. Lalu tangannya terkulai lemas. Kyuhyun pingsan dan aku langsung menahan tubuhnya.

" Sungmin! Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Seru Yesung. " Disini biar aku dan yang lainnya yang tangani!" Yesung mengangkat bola basket tinggi- tinggi dan melemparkanya kearah Kangin dan yang lainnya.

Serangan bola mulai menghantam Kangin, Siwon, Shindong dan Heechul.

" Apa- apaan kalian! Akan kuhabisi kalian semua!" Seru Siwon.

Tapi teman- temanku nggak perduli. Mereka terus menyerang keempat orang itu dengan bola yang keras- keras.

Aku awalnya terdiam bingung. Tapi begitu tersadar, aku langsung memapah tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

_Sungmin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku membuka mataku.

Gelap.

Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah mati? Apa ini alam kematian?

Aku berusaha menggerakan tanganku. Aaargh.. Sakiit! Kalau mati, aku nggak mungkin merasakan rasa sakit, kan?

" Kyu.." Kudengar suara lembut Sungmin dia berjalan dan duduk disampingku. Aku akhirnya bisa melihat jelas, aku ada didalam sebuah kamar. Namun lampunya mati, jadi gelap. Kukira aku ada dialam kematian.

" Kau dirumah sakit." Gumam Sungmin lagi.

" Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba bangun. Sungmin membantuku duduk dan menyandarkanku ditepi atas tempat tidurku.

" Jam sebelas malam." Jawab Sungmin lagi. " Kau pingsan selama dua belas jam. Beberapa tulang rusukmu sedikit tergeser. Tapi dokter bilang nggak apa- apa" Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kutatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah ditutupi beberapa plester lagi. Perlahan aku menyentuh wajahnya dengan satu tanganku yang nggak ditusuk jarum infus. " Mian.."

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku akhirnya membiarkanmu terluka lagi." Aku mencoba tersenyum.

Sungmin meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. " Justru aku harusnya berterima kasih. Karena kau selalu berusaha melindungiku. Menolongku."

Aku tersenyum menatap Sungmin. " Ada yang mau kukatakan. Tapi aku ingin membisikkannya padamu."

Sungmin menatapku bingung. " Kenapa? Kan nggak ada orang disini."

" Sudahlah.." Erangku.

Sungmin beranjak mendekati wajahku, dan saat kurasa jaraknya sudah sempurna, aku menarik tangannya. Sungmin tersentak dan nggak bisa menahan tenagaku.

Aku menciumnya sekilas! Lalu melepaskannya.

Sungmin menatapku kaget. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. " Kyuhyun.."

Aku hanya meringis kecil. " Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin.." Ucapku lancar. " Kaget, ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Meski keadaan sedikit gelap, aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah. " Aku.. Aku sangat kaget. Itu.. Itu tadi pertama.."

Mendengar pengakuan Sungmin, aku langsung tertawa. Ia menatapku bingung. " Kenapa?"

Kucoba berhenti tertawa dan dengan sedikit terkekeh aku membuka mulutku. " Itu tadi bukan yang pertama, lho.."

Sungmin melotot menatapku nggak percaya.

_Flasback.._

Aku berjalan ditepi danau dengan lelah. Seharian mengitari Suju High School membuatku bosan. Saat duduk direrumputan, pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk dikursi didekat danau itu. Disampingnya tumpukkan buku dan kertas bagaikan menara.

Apa pelajaran disini sebanyak itu? Yang benar saja!

Eh, tunggu! Kok wajahnya terluka begitu?

Aku menatapnya yang sedang menempelkan plester- plester diwajahnya. Kenapa dia terluka?

Tiba- tiba angin bertiup kencang. Menerbangkan kertas- kertas didekat anak itu. Ah! Satu kertas terbang menuju danau. Pasti nyemplung! Aku yakin!

Benar! Kertas itu mengambang! Aku pintar.

Kulihat lagi anak itu berubah bingung. Ia kelihatan mencari- cari sesuatu. Lalu mengambil sebuah ranting. Ia berusaha mengambil kertas yang mengambang semakin jauh. Dasar bodoh, biarkan aja. Kan hanya selembar kertas. Bisa diganti. Kenapa dia berusaha sekeras itu. Dia pasti akan nyebur kalau terus begitu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kelangit. Sudah sore.

Byuur! Suara tiba- tiba itu mengejutkanku. Aku menatap kearah anak tadi. Dia menghilang! Tenggelam beneran?

Aku melihat tangannya berusaha menggapai udara. Tapi gagal. Kalau nggak bisa berenang seharusnya jangan maksa, dong!

Aku masih terpaku ditempatku. Tiba- tiba tangan anak itu sudah berhenti mencoba menggapai udara. Kakiku bergerak secara refleks. Berlari kearah danau dan langsung berenang kedalam. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia sudah berhenti bergerak. Gelembung udara masih keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Kutarik dia dan kubawa dia kepermukaan.

Aku menariknya dan menaikkannya ketepi danau. Kupandangi wajahnya sekilas.

Anak ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Kenapa sampai sebegitunya hanya karena selembar kertas.

Ngomong- ngomong. Kertas itu..

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke danau. Kulihat kertas itu masih mengambang. Yah, sekalian basah aja deh. Aku berenang mengambil kertas itu dan kembali kepermukaan. Aku naik dan membawa tubuh anak itu. Kubaringkan dikursi dan langsung kupakaikan mantelku ketubuh kecilnya.

Apa dia masih hidup? Aku menempelkan telingaku didadanya. Degup jantungnya lemah. Dia bisa mati! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Pandanganku tertuju pada bibir mungilnya yang membeku.

Apa harus kuberikan nafas buatan? Apa itu akan membantunya sadar?

Ah, coba aja deh!

Aku membuka mulut cowok itu dan mulai memberinya pernafasan buatan

_Flashback end.._

Sungmin melongo menatapku. Sedangkan aku menatapnya geli menahan tawa.

" Aku nggak ingat berapa kali mencoba memberimu pernafasan buatan. Jadi jangan bilang itu tadi yang pertama." Ucapku sambil tertawa.

" Kurang ajar!" Sungmin memukul bahuku. " Kenapa nggak cerita padaku?"

Aku tertawa lagi. " Masa aku bilang, hey aku kan sudah pernah memberimu nafas buatan. Berarti kita sudah pernah berciuman, kan?" Aku kembali tergelak keras.

Sungmin merengut. " Jadi, sejak awal kau memang memperhatikanku..?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Aku berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya. Kemudian tersenyum. " Sepertinya."

Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum manis menatapku.

" Jadi, kau juga menyukaiku, kan?" Tanyaku sok.

Dia tak menjawabnya, tapi langsung memelukku pelan dengan lembut. Aku balas memeluknya. Ya, kurasa aku nggak perlu jawaban. Karena dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, aku sudah tahu jawaban dari perasaan Sungmin kepadaku.

* * *

Lagi- lagi Siwon oppa dan Shindong oppa hadir sebagai peran antagonis... Mianhaeyo, oppa... T^T

dan kali ini juga menarik adegan kekerasan.. *geleng- geleng*

mkasiih udah mau bca fict ini, yaa...

aq sllu mnrima review or kritikan dri kalian smua.. juga request-nya klo mau..

hhehe


End file.
